


Enid's Diary

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Humor, Other, Supernatural Elements, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Enid warned Rad not to read her diary but bad things happen to Rad when he reads her diary.





	1. Chapter 1

Enid was writing something in her diary but she hears K.O. laughing.

Enid said "Hey K.O. Hey Rad"

K.O. said "Hi Enid we were playing-"

Enid said "No I need some peace and quiet"

K.O. said "Wait Enid when you're mad you turned into a demon."

Rad said "I don't know K.O. maybe she has embarrassing secrets"

Enid's face turned red "Maybe I didn't make myself clear"

Rad said "No no what K.O.'s trying to say is-"

Enid said "Quiet Rad and listen here I need to keep my diary safe I need you to keep Rad in check so he won't read my diary"

Rad and K.O. sighed in relief

Enid said in a demonic voice "BUT IF RAD READ MY DIARY!?" as purple fire burning behind her.

Enid turns back to normal and takes a deep breath.

Rad gulped "Y-yes"

Enid talked through teeth "Something very terrible is going to happen"

K.O. and Rad screamed


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Enid was sleeping but Rad sneaks into her room and opened her closet revealing her black dresses and bats fly past Rad.

Rad was about to scream but he didn't want to wake Enid up.

Rad opens her dresser and found her diary.

But her diary was locked.

Rad unlocks her diary with a skeletal arm but when Rad opens Enid's diary, ghostly pink souls come out of it.

Rad gulped and began to read.

Rad said "Dear diary today is-"

Flashback opens

Enid narrated "-The day I fall in love with a boy in science class we used to go on dates until one tragic day I found out he was cheating on me with another girl and it breaks my heart into pieces."

Enid saws a boy kissing a mean girl.

Tears filled Enid's eyes and she runs away crying.

"So I put a curse on him"

Enid puts a letter on a carpet and rings the door bell.

A boy opened the door and saws a letter.

He picked it up.

But when a boy reads a letter, he was surrounded by purple fire and turned into a black cat.

Flashback closes

Rad said "It's-it's so sad I can't wait to tell K.O. about this or else Enid's gonna kill me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Enid was humming a tune as she walked into the bodega but K.O. appears behind her.

"Hi Enid!"

Enid screamed

"Sorry I found out that Rad is reading your diary"

Enid said "He did what!?"

Rad was whistling as he carries Enid's diary.

K.O. said "Uh-oh?"

Tea kettle whistling

Thunder crashing

Rad walked into the bodega.

Thunder crashing

Rad saws his own shadow.

"Oh this it's just my shadow"

But it turned into a creepy shadow with purple eyes.

Rad gulped

K.O. walked to Rad "Hey Rad I just wanted to say have fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Later

Enid was writing in her diary

Enid thought 'Dear. Diary today I have a great day at work-"

K.O. and Rad were cleaning.

Rad said "Well at least Enid forgives me whatever she is she's happy"

K.O. said "Now whatever you do don't read someone's diary"

The End


End file.
